Episode I: The Setup
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode I: The Setup is the first episode of the first season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 1st overall. Plot 5 years ago, SpongeBob lost Patrick in World War III, and today a note was sent to him saying that it’s Patrick and he’s still alive. Transcript says ‘5 Years Ago…’ bomb hits the screen, and shows robots going head to head with fish in World War III, SpongeBob IV and Patrick III are side by side SpongeBob: Patrick! You take the out on the left i’ll take them by the right! Patrick: Gotcha! Patrick is running and shooting to the left, a bomb is dropped near the area he’s running to, explosion SpongeBob: (screams) Patrick! (starts crying and screaming while shooting, then is knocked out by a robot) wakes up in a hospital Doctor: Whoa, take it easy SpongeBob: Where’s Patrick?! Doctor: You’ve been mumbling about that fella throughout your coma, you’re lucky Plankton saved your life. SpongeBob: Plankton? walks in Plankton: Yeah, a robot knocked you out, so before they could kill you, I luckily shot them all and got you to our underground base where they sent you here. SpongeBob: Is the war still going on? Doctor: Actually it ended weeks ago, and our, side was, slaughtered… there are barely any of us left.. SpongeBob: Plankton, do you know where Patrick is? Plankton: Couldn’t find him, he’s most likely dead. tear falls from SpongeBob’s eye, as he starts scream crying again, shows exterior, the exterior of a broken down pineapple with caption saying ‘Present Day’. is sleeping, we go into his dream, which is a flashback to him fighting in World War III SpongeBob: Patrick you get the left i’ll get the right! Patrick: Got it! shooting, then suddenly, SpongeBob’s lost SpongeBob: Patrick? Patrick?! PATRIIIIIIIC- wakes up, drenched in sweat SpongeBob: I need to find Patrick! plays SpongeBob: So, i’m all alone, no allies, and I need to find my best friend who I lost in the war, and I have no weapons. (sigh) How will I ever find him?! Fish: Get weapons, friends and a map. SpongeBob: That’s a GREAT idea! goes to the Map store Map Store Clerk: What can i get ya for? SpongeBob: I’m looking for a map Map Store Clerk: Ya know we’re one of the last living beings on this planet ya know? SpongeBob: Really? Map Store Clerk: Yeah, the president seems to have a plan to kill us all so it’s his perfect robotic being world where nothing can go wrong. SpongeBob: That monster! Map Store Clerk: Our population has been in the hundreds… dark times are coming. SpongeBob: Anyways, I need a map Map Store Clerk: There’s some in the back. SpongeBob: Thanks. Map Store Clerk: We gotta stick together! SpongeBob: I’m on my own trying to regroup my family. Map Store Clerk: Oh, well good luck with that! exits the store with a map, and walks down the street until he sees a gun store, and enters Gun Store Clerk: Welp, ya need a gun? SpongeBob: Well, I need a few guns, grenades, and rocket launchers. Gun Store Clerk: Here ya go SpongeBob: Whoa really? Gun Store Clerk: Yeah, ever since World War III, no waiting for a gun or rocket launcher, since the only people that can get the stuff are living beings like us, robots are banned from owning any guns. SpongeBob: Wow, what a life we live in. the same time, a fish goes up to SpongeBob and gives him a letter SpongeBob: What’s this? fish leaves, SpongeBob sees that it’s Patrick’s handwriting, so he starts opening up the letter, and reads it, he drops it, and runs out Letter: Dear SpongeBob, I’m still alive, I survived the blast, but I don’t know where I am, I think i’m in the jungle but I can’t be too sure, please find me! SpongeBob: I’m coming buddy! a montage of SpongeBob going through a bunch of plains, then tall grass, then eventually a forest, then a deep jungle, SpongeBob finds a pink thing in the jungle SpongeBob: PATRICK! Patrick: SPONGEBOB! SpongeBob reaches the pink thing, it’s just a giant blob of bubblegum with a record of Patrick screaming “SPONGEBOB!” SpongeBob: Oh no (gulp) bunch of robots appear out of the sky, and surround SpongeBob, there are 8 in total, episode ends. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV (debut) *Patrick Star III (debut) *Steven Plankton II (debut) *Doctor (debut) *Robots (debut) *Gun Store Clerk (debut) *Map Store Clerk (debut) *Fish (debut) Trivia *The writing and directing for this episode was April 30th to May 1st, 2017. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Jasbre TV Category:2017 Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:Transcripts Category:2017 Transcripts Category:2017 Episodes